


Exquisite

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: A change in position, a change in perspective
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



There was something powerful about the position, Robbie decided. He was looking down at himself, straddling Daisy’s chest. His knees rested on her biceps, keeping her pinned in place. In an actual fight, she probably would do something utterly sexy and violent, like kick him in the head and then strangle him with her thighs.

Sex was an awful lot like fighting, sometimes.

The way it got him hot and sweaty, the way there were surges of vulnerability and triumph. 

Robbie didn’t know, sometimes, which one he preferred.

_ I know which one I prefer _ , the rider said in his head.

“You got this, baby girl,” Robbie told Daisy, ignoring the demon that lived within. He leaned a little harder on her arms, used one hand to steady himself, and then fed her his dick, an inch at a time.

The best thing about it -- aside from Daisy’s hot, wet mouth on his cock -- was that she couldn’t talk. She couldn’t do anything but either take it, or choke.

She could, however, glare at him.

_ She’s feisty. _

Stop looking at her, Robbie argued. Demons were persistent and annoying. 

_ And keeping you alive to get your crank turned. _

Robbie managed to turn a startled laugh into a moan, and slid into Daisy’s throat a little further. “Damn, you look pretty,” he said.

She rolled her eyes at him, blowing air a little harder out of her nose. The puff of heat was delicious, shivering along his spine. She wriggled her tongue inside her mouth, swallowed, inhaled. Then gave a quick, barely visible nod that shook him to the core. He could feel that nod in his toes.

“Yeah, okay,” Robbie said. He rose up a little on his knees, and then-- 

Daisy swallowed him down, lips making a seal over his cock, taking as much as he could give her. Her throat distorted and he put one hand there on his neck to feel it from the outside as much as from the inside.

She is exquisite, the Ghost Rider murmured. For once, Robbie didn’t feel like arguing with the demon.

Daisy’s breath hitched, her eyes watered and tears clumped in her lashes before spilling down the sides of her cheeks.

Perfect, beautiful.

_ Exquisite. _


End file.
